emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Steve the Trooper
Steve the Trooper (also called Steve the Epic Red Pikmin or Steve the Red Pikmin by Fans) is a recurring character in Chugga's LPs. A Red Pikmin, he first appeared in Pikmin - Day 1. Pikmin He used to be a normal Red Leaf Pikmin that always tripped over and had a hard time keeping up with the group. Steve first appeared in Pikmin - Day 1 On Pikmin - Day 8, however, Steve decided to show his true colors by trying to bring a dead Fiery Blowhog back to base all on his own. He was then saved by Chuggaaconroy before the sun went down. Chuggaaconroy, pleased with Steve's bravery, gave him the title 'Trooper', And in another day, he wanted to be a trooper again but Chugga whistled him back. From that moment on, Steve's popularity was boosted through the roof. Fans even made a Facebook page for Steve. What a lucky Pikmin! New Super Mario Bros. Wii Near the end of the New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Finale by TheRunawayGuys, ProtonJon decided to mention Steve to annoy Chugga, as he had failed his mission of getting him to use a "Continue". Steve was also mentioned, intentionally or unintentionally, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Episode 5, ''World 3-2 TheRunawayGuys were talking giving random names to the Goomba of the beginning of the level where Steve got brought up as a name. Chuggaaconroy began to immediately freak out over the mention of Steve. ''Pikmin 2 When Chuggaaconroy returned to the Distant Planet in Pikmin 2, he refused to call Steve by name; however, he had the honor of carrying back Louie in the final episode, Pikmin 2 - Finale. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In The Subspace Emissary Olimar was attacking a giant R.O.B Captain Falcon then appeared taking out R.O.B but accidentally took out all of the Pikmin except Steve much to Chugga's dismay. Later in that episode Jon stole his controller, forcing him to be Olimar, the last Pikmin Chugga plucked happening to to be Steve. The Trooper helped his fellow Pikmin and the other heroes take down Tabuu and the Subspace Army. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Episode 6, Chuggaaconroy said that Steve had stopped being funny after his LP of Pikmin. Pokémon Emerald Trivia * It is also worth noting that Chuggaaconroy indirectly referenced Steve or Pikmin that did things similar to Steve throughout the playthrough. For example, when Chuggaaconroy first meets Red Pikmin in Episode 1 of Pikmin 2, he sighs and then responds with "Red Leaf Pikmin already? Today is just not my day is it?". This is probably in reference to Steve and how tired he was of everyone associating Red Pikmin to him. *On Day 16 of his Pikmin Let's Play Chuggaaconroy left a batch (15) of Red Pikmin in the ground of the Impact Site. These Pikmin were to become the future generation of Steve. *Despite the fact that Steve the Red Pikmin was Chuggaaconroy's trusty sidekick in Pikmin, Chugga refused to call Steve by his name in Pikmin 2. Chuggaconroy revealed this was because he doubts that any Red Leaf Pikmin in Pikmin 2 are actually Steve. *Near the end of the finale of New Super Mario Bros. Wii by TheRunawayGuys, ProtonJon decided to mention Steve to annoy Chugga, as he had failed his mission of getting him to use a "Continue". *Steve was also mentioned, intentionally or unintentionally, in episode 5 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii by TheRunawayGuys. In World 3-2 TheRunawayGuys were talking giving random names to the Goomba of the beginning of the level where Steve got brought up as a name. Chuggaaconroy began to immediately freak out over the mention of Steve. *Steve got his name because Chugga hated his name when he was a kid and wanted it to be changed to Steve. *In episode 16 of Pokémon Emerald, it is revealed that Steve came back from the dead as a Charizard cos-player/Trainer and wanted to kill Chugga. *During episode 42 of Pokémon Emerald, Chugga receives a cryptic phone call from Steve in Slateport City, and later calls back to find he is preparing for his revenge by slaughtering Lotad. *However, on episode Bonus 6 and final Chugga mentions about how Steve wanted a rematch. Chugga won, and Steve apparently became a fan of him...or did he?. *Steve, Bob, Joe, Bulby, and Billy were the only characters Chugga named himself. *AttackingTucans named every Pikmin in his Pikmin Let's Play and when he named one Steve he immediately killed it. * In Episode 7 of Kid Icarus: Uprising, a photo of Steve briefly flashed onscreen (perhaps as a jump scare) when Thanatos started repeatedly speaking the word 'trooper'. *On Day 15 of Animal Crossing: New Leaf when Proton Jon judged a contest for what Chugga would wear for a week in game there was 5 different Steve outfits submitted but Jon decided on a Princess Peach Dress. *Also In the Week before Festival Update Chugga wore a Steve Hat, possibly meaning he isn't as bothered by the Pikmin as he used to be. *In the Finale of New Super Luigi U Chugga received a fan-made Steve Plush. **He received another during PAX East 2015. *Sometime between the Summer Solstice and Croque's Birthday, someone left a shirt themed after Steve in Chugga's town. In Croque's Birthday, Shari is shown wearing the Steve shirt. *In Episode 1 of Pikmin 3, Chugga went on a rant about Steve while constructing a bridge, and after finishing its construction, a Red Leaf Pikmin ran off on it's own. Gallery Steve The Trooper Sprite.png|Pixel art of Steve. imagesCA4MRZZS.jpg|Steve rushing into battle whilst Bob and Joe stand behind Olimar. 250177_260423717306756_5920419_n.jpg|Steve, The Red Pikmin's Facebook avitar Ressurected steve.png|The Ressurected Steve Category:Characters the Chugga Named Category:Pikmin Category:Allies Category:Heroes